


Good Little Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation Interruptus, Supportive Mabel Pines, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mabel walks in on Grunkle Stan, masturbating, and has a few questions.
Relationships: Mabel Pines/Stan Pines
Kudos: 9





	Good Little Girl

Mabel was furious! How was she supposed to make Marconi art, with out Marconi? Stupid, cheapskate, Grunkle Stan. She went to give him her piece of mind, about the lack of supplies. 

“Grunkle Stan!” She bursted into his room yelling.

“Uggggg~ AHHHH MABEL?!” His head shot up. He wasn’t completely naked, but his dick was out. He’d been jerking it furiously. Why...was it out? Why was it so big? What’s that white stuff.

“It’s cum, honey,” 

She hadn’t realized she was talking out loud. 

“Wanna...touch it?” She nodded, for once speechless. She wrapped her tiny hands around the mass, and copied what she saw him doing. A moan escaped from his lips, and some of that white stuff was on the tip. 

“Can I...taste it?” She finally worked up the courage to ask. 

“Sure sweetie. Make sure you put it in your mouth, make Grunkle cum honey. For you, right in your mouth.” 

She followed his directions and sucked on the rod. Just as she was promised, the gooey cum filled her throat. It burned, but tasted so good! Better then any cupcakes or candy. This was her reward. She understood that. She pulled away, and looked up at the man. 

“Worlds best niece,” He chimed, grinning slyly.

“Can we... do this again?”

“Anytime you want, Mabel.”


End file.
